Fierté bafouée
by A-Harlem
Summary: Leurs pouvoirs ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Il est presque impossible de vaincre Portgas D. Ace, au même titre qu'on peut difficilement faire plus intelligent et manipulateur que Trafalgar Law. Alors, lequel des deux l'emportera sur l'autre… ? qui verra sa fierté et son blason bafoués par plus fort que lui… ? /! Yaoi, lemon /!


**_Ohayo Mina' !_**

**_Voici ce qui naît de nos palabres nocturnes avec... est-ce utile de préciser ?... mon irremplaçable Pyrolouve ! Je ne sais même plus à quelle occasion nous nous sommes dit qu'un combat Ace/Law serait épique, parce que presque de forces égales… et j'ai eu l'insigne honneur d'en faire un OS !_**

**_Je l'ai écrit en écoutant « Take me away » de Globus pour la première partie de l'OS, et « If today was your last day » de Nickelback pour la seconde. Liens sur mon profil ;)_**

**_Étant une adepte des scans anglais et des épisodes en VO… la traduction des attaques et appellations se fera régulièrement dans la langue du pays du Soleil-Levant. Pour les puristes… désolée ? ^^ mais le japonais est une langue qui a beaucoup de classe._**

**_Je fais aussi face à ceux qui vont me dire qu'Ace est OOC. Comment le dire poliment… contrairement à ce que certaines images laissent penser, Ace est un mec plutôt sinistre. Il n'a la banane que quand Luffy est avec lui. En dehors de ça, il mérite forcément son titre de Commandant, et on ne devient pas Commandant de BB parce qu'on est poli et avenant. Ace est un combattant redoutable, et détruire la flotte de Baroque Works implique qu'il a tué des centaines de personnes, sans remords ni hésitation. Ace est impitoyable, fort et doué, et je mets l'accent sur cet aspect dans cette fiction._**

**_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je vous laisse juges, comme toujours, et…_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

.

.

- _Senchou-san_, avec tout le respect qu'on vous doit…

- Et on sait qu'on vous le doit, hein… !

- … on croit que ça craint dehors. Mais genre vraiment.

Trafalgar Law jeta un regard en biais à Shashi et Penguin, en se demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen de leur faire fermer leur bouche. Les remplacer par la fermeture Éclair de leur combinaison ? trop classique. Il devait trouver quelque chose de plus ingénieux.

- Je peux savoir où est le problème ? soupira-t-il en reprenant son verre d'hydromel.

- Ben, il est sur le porche, le problème. Vous voyez pas la lumière ?

Intrigué, Law inclina la tête et contempla la lueur qui filtrait à travers les interstices des portes du bar. Elles s'ouvrirent et des grognements s'élevèrent de l'extérieur, alors que les corps calcinés des deux chasseurs de primes que Law avait repérés un peu plus tôt s'effondraient sur le sol poussiéreux.

La silhouette enflammée reprit forme humaine et Law esquissa un sourire. C'était bien celui qu'il pensait.

Il entendit Shashi et Penguin déglutir – Portgas D. Ace, le _Nibantaï Taïcho_ de Shirohige, n'était plus un _rookie_ depuis longtemps. Et rien que son nom et l'allusion à son pouvoir en dissuadaient plus d'un de venir lui chercher des noises, ou d'entacher le nom de son blason.

Oui, _Hiken no Esu_ était chatouilleux quand on parlait de son père adoptif. Et son caractère explosif, dans tous les sens du terme, ne lui taillait pas une réputation de grand patient.

Contrairement à lui, Law.

- Et où est le problème ? répéta-t-il à ses hommes restés derrière lui, au comptoir.

- C'est le Second Commandant de Shirohige.

- Je le sais.

- … Shirohige est une des Quatre Yonkous du _Shin Sekai_.

- Je le sais aussi.

- … et tout le monde sait que dans le _Shin Sekai_, il faut faire tomber la tête des Quatre Yonkous si on veut accéder au One Piece. Vous croyez que Portgas va laisser passer ça… ?

- Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? rétorqua Law avec un sourire en coin. Prenez quelque chose à boire, amusez-vous, mais oubliez ce type.

Shashi et Penguin hésitèrent longuement, avant de s'éloigner vers le fond du bar, où les autres membres des Heart Pirates ignoraient le vacarme du bar et l'entrée théâtrale du _Logia_. Law reporta son attention sur Portgas et l'observa par-dessus son verre, ses yeux détaillant chacune des lignes sèches et noueuses de ses muscles apparents.

Le gamin – car oui, à vingt ans, Portgas en était encore un – replaça son chapeau sur sa tête en s'asseyant au comptoir et commanda une bière, que le barman lui apporta en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

Le gars transpirait la peur, et Law la sentait jusqu'ici. Une odeur acide, vinaigrée, qui empestait à des lieux à la ronde. Portgas ne releva pas et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de porter la choppe à ses lèvres et de goûter l'ambroisie dorée.

Il la reposa et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour chasser la mousse restée en suspens avant de contempler le Log Pose accroché à son poignet, pensif.

Il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait et Law crut même déceler une pointe d'impatience dans son regard. Les portes se rouvrirent et un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans le bar – Law crut entendre Bepo gémir de plaisir et il réprima difficilement un sourire, alors qu'Ace semblait pas mal se ficher du vent. L'avantage d'être une torche vivante, sans doute.

La silhouette était immense ; un vrai géant, d'au moins deux mètres cinquante, et au visage furieux. Il tenait l'avis de recherche de Portgas D. Ace dans son poing serré, l'autre refermé sur un revolver éprouvé par l'usage qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Un troisième _Kaizoku Gari_… ? Law songea qu'il devait se ramollir : il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, et pourtant, c'était loin d'être un poids léger. Ace, indifférent à ce raffut, avala une autre gorgée de bière en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

Le chasseur de prime s'avança, le regard sombre ; est-ce que ce mec pensait sérieusement tuer Portgas avec une balle… ?

Oh, certainement du _kairouseki_, alors. Intéressant.

Il devait avoir les moyens pour s'offrir un tel avantage sur les Logia. Il arriva à hauteur de sa proie et plaqua le canon contre sa tempe. Le barman s'était déjà planqué un peu plus loin, le regard halluciné. Ace ne broncha pas et Law sourit, amusé – l'assurance de ce type était à toute épreuve.

- Toi. T'as eu de la chance avec mes frères, mais t'en auras pas autant avec moi, grinça sa voix rocailleuse.

- C'était pas de la chance. Ils étaient carrément nazes, murmura Ace en notant les coordonnées du Log Pose sur un coin de son carnet.

- … _pardon_ ?

- T'as très bien entendu.

Sa main jaillit et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la gorge de l'importun, qui laissa tomber son arme à terre pour agripper le poignet qui le retenait prisonnier. Ace ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, toujours concentré sur ses calculs.

Des borborygmes inintelligibles s'élevèrent de la bouche du type qui suffoquait, alors qu'il tentait de faire lâcher prise à l'homme de feu impassible.

- … qu'est-ce que je fais ? je te tue, ou je te laisse une chance d'aller enterrer tes frères et de disparaître ?

Le type désigna la porte et Ace le relâcha aussitôt, le regardant cette fois s'éloigner en titubant et sortir du bar à l'atmosphère pesante.

Le silence revint, quelques instants, avant que les conversations ne reprennent leur cours. Le barman transpirait plus encore, si c'était possible, mais Ace ne sembla pas y accorder de l'attention.

Il se pencha et ramassa l'arme abandonnée sur le parquet, ouvrant le barillet pour faire tomber les balles sur le comptoir. Il les prit entre ses doigts et frissonna – le _kairouseki_ faisait toujours cet effet, Law le savait. La sensation de froid et de faiblesse, l'impression que le pouvoir qui vous habitait s'envolait… la plupart s'évanouissaient à ce contact. Ace était assez puissant pour ne ressentir qu'une simple gêne et Law était persuadé que même avec ça, le Commandant restait mortellement dangereux.

Curieux, Ace sortit son poignard de sa poche et s'entailla la paume de la main ; Law le regarda faire avec intérêt. Le sang, carmin et brillant, perla de la plaie et coula le long du poignet. Ace contempla le chemin de la goutte de sang, longuement, avant de laisser la balle retomber sur le comptoir. Aussitôt, la plaie se referma dans un bruissement de flammes, et le sang s'évapora.

Les _Logia_ ne devaient pas avoir souvent l'occasion de voir leur sang couler. Peut-être que cette capacité manquait à Portgas, songea Law en faisant tourner l'hydromel dans son verre. Ne plus avoir la preuve qu'il était un être humain de chair et de sang.

Il rangea les balles dans le barillet et réduisit le revolver à un amas de bois et de fer de ses mains chauffées à rouge. Law le regarda faire avec, il le reconnaissait, une certaine fascination. Le _Mera Mera no Mi_ était démentiellement puissant, et Law avouait que ce Fruit avait un certain prestige. Même s'il n'échangerait son pouvoir contre un autre pour rien au monde – il s'était habitué à l'_Ope Ope no Mi_, et s'en servait plutôt bien, à présent.

Assez, même, pour prétendre battre, sinon égaler,  
un des seize _Taïcho_ de Shirohige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Trafalgar Law ?

L'intéressé sentit aussitôt une tension s'élever dans un coin du bar ; son équipage était sur les dents. Le moment qu'ils redoutaient tant était enfin arrivé.

- Toi, ça me semble évident.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un bleu comme toi fait à la frontière du _Shin Sekai_… ?

- Le grand air.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Ace, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, négligemment accoudé au comptoir, ses longues jambes croisées avec désinvolture.

Portgas D. Ace était beau et, visiblement, il le savait et en jouait. Son insolence amusait Trafalgar au plus haut point ; il se faisait toujours un plaisir de faire ravaler leur fierté aux pirates imbus d'eux-mêmes, mais Ace ne frimait pas. Aussi sûrement qu'il était beau, il était puissant, c'était un fait. Un fait qu'Ace n'ignorait pas – à ce jour, Law ne lui connaissait aucune défaite. Au pire, un _ex-aequo_ avec Jinbei, le _Shichibukai_.

Et dire qu'à 17 ans, Ace s'était vu proposer un poste de prestige, pour le refuser et envoyer le Gouvernement sur les roses... Law en frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de l'affronter.

- Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, Law.

- Ma réputation ?

- Mm-mmn. T'arrives à faire passer ton foutage de gueule sur le compte de la politesse, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Il n'y a qu'un fou pour reconnaître un fou. Ace était insolent, et il avait tout de suite remarqué que Law excellait dans le sarcasme et l'ironie.

Pensivement, Trafalgar avala une gorgée d'hydromel, son regard soutenant celui de son rival. Les yeux d'Ace étaient d'un noir abyssal et profond, obsidien, dont la pupille ne se démarquait pas de l'iris. Ce noir était dérangeant, à bien y regarder, mais Law était fasciné par tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire. De l'amusement, de la réflexion, un temps d'hésitation et de calcul… et sous tout ça, de la rage, de l'amertume, une infinie tristesse et une souffrance sans nom. Law se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire autant souffrir Portgas D. Ace. Quel genre d'épreuves il avait pu connaître pour que son âme en soit éprouvée de la sorte.

Ace ne semblait pas soucieux de dissimuler aux autres ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui ; il sentait que Law le sondait de ses prunelles argentées, mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ça lui était totalement égal. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient donner un nom à son dégoût de son existence étaient Luffy et Shirohige. L'un était paumé quelque part sur Grand Line et l'autre devait prier pour son retour, quelque part dans le _Shin Sekai_.

Il termina sa choppe de bière et Law vida son verre d'hydromel, avant qu'ils ne se dévisagent avec intensité. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le bar, et l'équipage des Heart Pirates se dressa derrière son capitaine, qui esquissa un sourire.

- Doucement, les gars.

- On y va, _senchou-san… _?

- En revanche, poursuivit Ace, lentement. … je ne te savais pas porté sur la fuite.

- Il faut savoir s'économiser pour quelque chose de plus grand, murmura Law.

Bepo gémit et se plaqua une main sur les yeux.

- Cap'tain… vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça… ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Provoquer les gros calibres, grogna Penguin en rajustant son couvre-chef.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend quand tu seras dans le _Shin Sekai_ ? s'enquit Ace en glissant lentement de son tabouret. Enfin, si on part du principe que tu as une chance d'y mettre ta coque…

- Mmn… je te laisse le plaisir de m'annoncer la couleur des monstres de foire que je pourrais trouver là-bas.

Ace sourit et Shashi se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule de Law ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur le _sweat_ de son capitaine et son visage se rapprocha de son oreille.

- … _senchou-san_. Pas lui. Pas Portgas D. Ace, c'est trop tôt, souffla-t-il.

- Tu devrais écouter ton équipage. Tu dis qu'il faut savoir s'économiser, alors accepte l'idée que tu n'as aucune chance et retourne t'entraîner sur North Blue, répliqua Ace en plaquant des billets sur le comptoir pour payer sa consommation – il n'était pas d'humeur rapine, aujourd'hui.

Il tourna le dos à l'équipage et remercia le barman d'un hochement de menton, avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de s'éloigner vers la porte.

- La lâcheté commence là où cesse la puissance, murmura Law, provocateur.

La seconde suivante, un poing enflammé lui broya les côtes ; il entendit Bepo hurler au meurtre et des tabourets se renverser. Sa vision voilée de noir le perturbait – ça faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas reçu un coup d'une telle force... et avec une détente aussi leste.

Ace était terriblement rapide ; d'autant plus quand sa fierté était bafouée. Law tomba de son tabouret et s'écrasa au sol trois bons mètres plus loin. Des cris s'élevèrent, et le bar se vida dans un fatras sans nom. Law rouvrit les yeux et se hissa sur un coude, se penchant sur le côté pour cracher le sang resté sur sa langue.

Cette douleur qui lui écrasait les entrailles...

_« Putain. Ce gamin a une force… ! »_

Des bruits de pas, lents et mesurés, s'arrêtèrent devant lui ; il tourna la tête et contempla Ace, qui le considérait de toute sa hauteur, le regard mauvais. Il avait apparemment réveillé quelque chose de pas très commode. Il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Shashi et Penguin se ruer sur lui, Bepo et Jean Bart sur les talons.

Ace tendit le bras sans le lâcher du regard.

- _Enjomo_.

Un mur de flammes se dressa autour d'eux et Law entendit son équipage hurler son nom, derrière le crépitement du feu. Ace le toisait toujours avec un mépris évident, qui ne surprit pas Trafalgar – il l'avait provoqué et il allait en payer les conséquences, point.

- C'est entre toi et moi. Je pourrais te faire flamber et faire disparaître ton sale petit sourire, mais j'ai mieux pour toi en réserve.

Law se releva quand la douleur de son ventre se dissipa et recula, mettant une distance saine entre lui et un Commandant visiblement déterminé à en finir avec sa vie.

- _Room_, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les doigts.

Ace devait déjà avoir entendu parler de ses capacités, puisqu'il ne sembla pas surpris par l'apparition de la sphère translucide autour d'eux.

Law rajusta son bonnet et lui offrit un dernier sourire insolent.

- On se retrouve dehors. _Shambles_.

Aussitôt, l'air glacé de la nuit l'enveloppa, alors que ses pieds retrouvaient l'herbe de la forêt environnante. Il prit son _nodachi_ en main et le sortit de son fourreau, sous le regard d'un Ace impassible.

- Joli couteau.

- Attends un peu.

- Tu comptes vraiment me tuer ? murmura Ace, alors que la sphère les englobait à nouveau. Ton jeu de sabre ne te suffira pas à te sauver de moi, Law.

Ils se tournèrent autour, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Chacun concentré sur les mouvements de l'autre.

- On verra bien. Je ne parie jamais sur l'issue d'un combat trop tôt.

Ace sourit et, l'instant d'après, il fonçait déjà sur lui ; Law leva les bras et le poing d'Ace s'écrasa contre la lame du _nodachi_, qui traversa son bras intangible. Il esquiva et s'écarta, pendant qu'Ace le regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Tu ne pourras pas esquiver éternellement.

- Je suis patient. Et du temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai, sourit Trafalgar en se léchant la lèvre.

Ace fit craquer ses phalanges et courut vers lui, évitant de peu de se faire trancher par un coup de _nodachi_, avant de bondir, bras en arrière.

- _Shinka Shiranui !_

Law esquiva une des lances qui fonçaient droit sur lui à toute vitesse, mais l'autre le rasa de près ; assez pour lui brûler sévèrement l'épaule et le faire vaciller. La douleur était lancinante et il serra les dents en tâchant de l'ignorer ; un seul faux pas pourrait très bien lui coûter la vie.  
Il devait gagner du temps. Ace était effroyablement puissant, mais il ne comptait que sur sa capacité de _Logia_ pour se sortir de ses batailles. Law savait que son propre pouvoir n'avait rien de menaçant – il était juste extrêmement pervers.

Il savait qu'il aurait gagné quand il aurait le cœur encore chaud et palpitant d'Ace entre ses doigts, prisonnier d'une cage de verre, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Mais pour ça, il devait immobiliser la savonnette insaisissable qu'était Portgas. Et il avait besoin de réfléchir et de prévoir les actes du _Logia_ pour pouvoir en faire son dîner.

- _Hiken !_

_« Merde, il est vraiment rapide ! »_ pesta Law alors qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillissait dans sa direction.

Il se téléporta à la place d'un des arbres, et ce dernier termina en bûcher la seconde suivante. Law savait qu'il risquait de s'épuiser rapidement, à force d'éviter les offensives du pyromane ; c'était le gros problème que posaient les _Logia_ : leur intangibilité. Toutes les attaques directes les traversaient. Il devait surprendre Ace, ou l'affaiblir, pour l'empêcher de se muer en flammes et pouvoir le transformer en carpaccio.

- _Tact_ _!_ lança-t-il en levant l'index.

Les arbres se déracinèrent et Ace les considéra d'un coup d'œil surpris et méfiant. Law amena les troncs autour du _Logia_, sur lequel ils s'écrasèrent dans un fracas sourd, au moment où les membres des Hearts Pirates arrivaient en courant. Les arbres s'embrasèrent et des débris de bois et de branchages s'envolèrent, manquant atteindre Law de peu.

Ace reprit forme humaine et Law attaqua le plus vite qu'il le put ; son _nodachi_ fendit l'air et Ace écarquilla les yeux quand son bras vola à l'autre bout de la sphère.

- Qu'est-ce que… !?

- C'est pas le moment d'être distrait, Portgas !

Ace fit volte-face et sentit la lame du _nodachi_ lui sectionner la jambe à hauteur du genou. Il vacilla et s'effondra, contemplant avec stupéfaction la moitié de sa jambe léviter et atterrir un peu plus loin.

- C'EST GLAUQUE ! hurla-t-il, scandalisé.

Shashi et Penguin ricanèrent et ramassèrent les membres pour les sortir du cercle. Ace se redressa à bout de bras et serra les dents, avant que Law ne se jette sur lui, sabre en avant.

_« Il va me décapiter… ! »_ songea Ace, affolé, en voyant l'expression lourde de détermination de son rival.

- _Hotarubi… !_

Law ignora les petites lucioles qui voletèrent autour de lui, trop concentré sur toute la force et la précision qu'il allait lui falloir pour trancher la jolie tête de Portgas D. Ace.

Pour sûr que le tuer allait être une grosse perte pour la gente féminine…

- _Hidaruma !_

Le Chirurgien se roula en boule pour se protéger des explosions qui le secouèrent. Il tomba le nez dans l'herbe et roula sur lui-même pour étreindre les flammes qui dévoraient son pull. Haletant, il se redressa et s'épousseta, constatant que son haut était devenu de l'histoire ancienne.

Ace s'embrasa et une traînée de feu serpenta à travers la sphère, pour finalement en sortir ; Law se releva et se précipita vers Shashi et Penguin, qui officiaient comme gardiens des membres de Portgas. Portgas, qui se matérialisa devant eux, une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

- _Higan… !_

Des projectiles enflammés, semblables à des balles, jaillirent de ses doigts et Shashi et Penguin hurlèrent en se tenant les mains, lâchant les membres d'Ace qui les reprit au passage, furieux.

- Foutus _rookies_ ! brailla-t-il en se reconstituant, avant de fermer le poing et de le lancer derrière lui, dents serrées. _Hiken… !_

Law percuta Shashi et Penguin avec une force qui l'étonnait encore et les envoya rejoindre le décor ; il prit seul l'attaque de plein fouet et tout ce qu'il vit fut un rideau de flammes, avant que la fournaise ne l'enveloppe de la tête aux pieds. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre avec une violence inouïe et retomba au sol, haletant, avant de cracher une gerbe de sang quand le poing d'Ace le frappa de nulle part, en plein dans le ventre dans un formidable _uppercut_. Un autre crochet lui retourna l'estomac, et d'autres suivirent, à une vitesse affolante ; il devait se dégager de là, où Portgas allait le tuer à mains nues. La force des coups qu'il recevait était inhumaine.

- _Room_, s'étrangla-t-il en ouvrant la main.

La lueur rassurante de sa sphère les engloba et il permuta sa place avec celle d'un arbre, qu'Ace défonça en deux d'un coup de poing déjà lancé.

Jean Bart semblait terriblement impressionné par la force brute du Commandant de Shirohige ; Law aussi, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Il croyait jusqu'à présent qu'Ace ne comptait que sur ses capacités de _Logia_ pour gagner… il y avait beaucoup plus, derrière. On en attendait pas moins du deuxième _Taïcho_ le plus puissant de Shirohige... Une force physique démesurée, dont il avait déjà fait la démonstration dans le bar, avec le chasseur de primes.

Mais entre le voir ou l'expérimenter…

Law toussa et cracha son sang sur l'herbe brûlée, se redressant juste à temps pour voir Ace réintégrer la sphère de lui-même. Il savait qu'entrer dans cette zone donnait à Law l'opportunité de le battre, mais il avait de toute évidence décidé d'en finir. Quand et comment, ça restait à voir.

… apparemment, c'était _maintenant_ et _douloureusement_, au vu de l'expression terrifiante de fureur qu'il arborait.

Autre chose brillait dans son regard, et Law aurait presque pu en sourire, s'il n'était pas aussi près de perdre la vie – de l'admiration. Ace n'était pas le type facilement impressionnable ; il était si puissant que personne n'engageait de combat avec lui. Perdu d'avance, de toute manière. Alors… trouver quelqu'un qui lui donne des sueurs froides devait lui plaire énormément. Law le sentait, Ace prenait plaisir à ce combat, peu importe qu'il domine ou perde.

… Portgas D. Ace avait l'air d'être vivant. Pas comme tout à l'heure, dans le bar, quand la perspective de gagner teintait son regard d'agacement.

- Tu commences à sérieusement me faire chier.

- J'ai cru comprendre, souffla Law en crachant à nouveau sur le sol.

- Cap'tain !

- _Senchou-san_ ! hurlèrent ses hommes.

- Restez en dehors de ça ! s'écria Law.

Trop tard. Shashi, Penguin et Bepo s'élancèrent, Jean Bart derrière eux. Ace fit volte-face et son corps s'embrasa de plus belle.

- _Kyokaen ! _lança-t-il, alors qu'un miroir de flammes se coulait à toute vitesse en direction de ses _nakamas_, menaçant de les engloutir dans un incendie dévastateur dont aucun ne réchapperait vivant.

Law projeta sa sphère un peu plus loin, la poussant à son maximum, et permuta sa place avec celle des membres de son équipage, qui hurlèrent en voyant leur capitaine encaisser de nouveaux dégâts.  
Law s'écroula au sol, le nez dans l'herbe. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles et son cœur battait à un rythme fou derrière ses côtes. Il devait se relever, coûte que coûte, ou il était un homme mort. Il se redressa, à quatre pattes dans la terre, et retomba en avant, sonné.

_« Debout... allez... relève-toi... » _s'exhorta-t-il lui-même.

Il finit par se relever, chancelant, alors que les brûlures de sa chair enflammée l'empêchaient de penser rationnellement. Il allait se faire tuer, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Et il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de mourir brûlé vif.

- _Enkai… !_ s'exclama Ace en s'enveloppant de volutes enflammées d'un geste de la main.

Law avait déjà entendu parler de cette attaque. Le poing ardent était la signature de Portgas D. Ace, d'où son surnom, mais elle n'était pas la plus puissante de ses attaques. Celle qu'il allait essuyer avait déjà mis une ville entière à feu et à sang, et ce n'était même pas le pire dont il était capable, Law le savait.

- _Hibashira !_

Une colonne de feu jaillit dans sa direction ; Law laissa tomber son _nodachi_ à terre – il avait besoin d'avoir les mains libres – et leva les index.

- _Tact_… !

Le sol se gondola, se morcela et s'éleva sous l'injonction de ses doigts. Un mur de terre, de boue, d'herbe et de pierres s'érigea devant lui, encaissant l'attaque dans un vacarme assourdissant ; les flammes rugirent et la chaleur devint rapidement insupportable, mais Law s'efforça de tenir bon, transpirant à grosses gouttes – il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son bonnet et grogna, dépité.

Il courut sur le côté et réitéra son geste, formant une muraille de plusieurs mètres de haut autour de son adversaire, dont les flammes semblaient gagner en intensité.

Son corps avait perdu sa forme et Law était incapable de dire où Ace se trouvait, avalé par l'incendie, ne formant plus qu'un avec le brasier monstrueux qui prenait de l'ampleur. Les pouvoirs des _Logia_ l'avaient toujours impressionné, mais celui d'Ace était certainement le plus dangereux. Et le plus beau : libre et imprévisible. Indomptable.

Quand il fut certain qu'Ace était encerclé, Law relâcha son pouvoir et resserra les murs de terre, les regardant s'abattre sur les flammes qui disparurent, étouffées par la masse. Le souffle court, il parcourut la lande du regard, au milieu des nuages de poussières ; il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Ace avait été enterré vivant.

La fumée se dissipa et le sol lui apparut lisse, sans aspérité particulière. Où était passé ce môme… ?

La terre craqua sous ses pieds et des doigts s'extirpèrent du sol pour lui agripper la cheville. Law n'eut pas le temps de se dégager ; Ace le plaqua au sol par la seule force de sa main et émergea de la surface dans une pluie de poussière et de glaise, penché sur le corps de Law étendu à plat dos dans l'herbe.

Trafalgar vit une expression dangereusement mortelle passer dans les yeux d'Ace, et il comprit qu'il n'avait qu'une seconde pour agir avant de mourir ; les iris du Commandant s'embrasèrent d'une lueur pourpre hypnotisante, et Law baissa un instant sa garde, subjugué par le feu qui se consumait dans les prunelles du jeune homme.

Ace, de son côté, perdit un instant précieux à tenter d'analyser ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Trafalgar Law. Il était persuadé d'y lire, au milieu de sa concentration et des plans qu'il échafaudait, un désir violent et abrupt.

- _Mes... !_

La paume de Law se plaqua contre son cœur et Ace se figea, le souffle coupé.

Il sentait la respiration haletante de Law contre son visage, la caresse incisive du vent glacé qui agitait ses cheveux longs, le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Il était trop près de son rival ; son nez frôlait le sien, et leurs yeux se vrillaient avec une intensité difficilement supportable.

Ace ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit ; Law arborait la tête de celui dont c'est Noël avant l'heure. Il y avait du soulagement, aussi, et une certaine fierté.

Fierté qu'Ace ne possédait plus, à cet instant.  
Il baissa les yeux et contempla le trou béant à la place de son cœur, avant de s'écrouler sur le côté, vaincu.

Law se redressa, grogna en dépliant sa longue silhouette et esquissa quelques pas, avant de se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose. Ace était incapable de bouger, même s'il sentait que l'engourdissement quittait peu à peu ses muscles.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait… ? c'était quoi, ça… ? »_

Law s'accroupit à côté de lui et souleva le cube de verre qui contenait le cœur du Commandant. Ace écarquilla les yeux et les leva sur Law, qui se contenta d'un sourire pervers.

- … j'ai gagné, on dirait.

Ace laissa sa tête retomber dans l'herbe, alors que Law prenait le poignard qu'il avait la hanche – mourir sous sa propre lame… cette ironie. Marco allait être furieux qu'il se soit fait battre de cette manière. Trop déshonorant, selon lui.

Le jeune garçon contempla le ciel, alors que la sphère de Trafalgar disparaissait. La nuit était glaciale, et le vent avant chassé tous les nuages. Ne subsistaient plus que la voûte couleur d'encre, et les milliards d'étoiles qui tapissaient le ciel.

Son cœur palpitait dans la main de Law. Ace songea brièvement que ce type avait les mains glacées, avant qu'un mince sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Il allait mourir.  
Enfin.

La journée avait magnifiquement bien commencé, ce matin-là, quand il s'était réveillé ; et elle allait finir de la meilleure des façons.

Law approcha la lame de son cœur, dont les battements s'apaisèrent et ralentirent au creux de sa paume. Surpris, il baissa les yeux pour voir Ace sourire, étrangement apaisé. En paix avec lui-même, prêt à mourir.

Law n'avait vu qu'une seule personne sourire comme ça, et cette image remontait à des années. Un instant fugace, sur l'écran de télévision de ses parents.

Le sourire satisfait de Gol D. Roger sur l'échafaud de LogueTown.

- … Portgas ?

- Mmn.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? de mourir… ?

- Non, murmura le Commandant en gardant les yeux clos sans se départir de son léger sourire. Fais-le, tu l'as bien mérité. Paye-toi une bonne bouteille sur l'argent de ma prime et trinque pour moi, Trafalgar Law.

Le silence s'étira, interminable, oppressant ; Ace sursauta quand des doigts froids caressèrent sa peau nue et rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Law réinsérer son cœur dans le trou béant.

La sensation hérissa sa peau de chair de poule, alors qu'une douce impression de chaleur se répandait en lui.

Vivant.  
Encore.

- Je préfère qu'on boive ensemble, Portgas D. Ace, murmura sa voix basse pendant qu'il lui tendait une main amicale.

Bon… ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait quitter ce monde, tout compte fait.

Ace sourit, secoua la tête et attrapa le poignet qui lui était tendu.

.

.

.

.

Law trinqua et but sa liqueur, sous le regard d'Ace qui vida son verre avant de le reposer sur le comptoir.

Un autre bar de la ville. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait de retourner dans le premier, à moitié détruit par les flammes. Pas par honte, mais parce qu'ils voulaient boire en paix. Law avait congédié son équipage en leur jurant qu'Ace n'allait pas l'assassiner par surprise – ils avaient tous les deux un code d'honneur à ce sujet – et se retrouvait seul, avec le Commandant de Shirohige.

Ace sourit et désigna ce qui restait du pull de Trafalgar.

- T'as de quoi te changer sur ton bateau ? T'as pas l'air brillant comme ça.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de mon apparence physique, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas mis une raclée comme celle-là… félicitations, le vieux.

- Le vieux… ?

- Vingt-quatre ans, non ? tu es plus vieux, sourit Ace avec évidence.

Law ne releva pas la bravade ; effectivement, il était plus vieux qu'Ace, mais il savait qu'il était beaucoup moins expérimenté. Ace naviguait sur les eaux du _Shin Sekai_ depuis son adolescence, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se hisser à son niveau. En termes de force, Ace le surpassait largement. Law ne devait la victoire qu'à trente pour cent de chance et soixante dix pour cent de calculs. Sans ça, il se serait fait tuer en quelques secondes, c'était une certitude.

Ace commanda une autre tournée et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent encore.

- Tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, pour un gosse, sourit Law, le menton dans sa main.

- C'est souvent la fête, sur le Moby Dick. Il y a cinq cent hommes à bord au minimum… je te laisse faire la probabilité du nombre d'anniversaires à souhaiter… s'esclaffa Ace en s'accoudant au comptoir. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Law le contemplant sans ajouter un mot, silencieux et pensif. Son regard balaya les longues jambes du _Taïcho_ encore maculées de terre par endroit, s'attarda sur sa ceinture – ou plutôt, ce qui se trouvait au niveau inférieur – avant de remonter le long de son torse nu. Ses yeux retracèrent chaque plein et délié de ses muscles, le contour de ses pectoraux, la ligne de son sternum, les saillies de ses clavicules et la fermeté de ses biceps.

Il garda le meilleur pour la fin ; son visage. Ace avait les traits fins, le nez droit et le front haut, sous son _stetson_ orangé. Ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air doux et espiègle en même temps, et ses yeux noirs, même s'ils dégageaient quelque chose d'amer, restaient captivants.

Law était prêt à n'importe quoi pour voir ses iris obsidiennes s'illuminer de cette lueur pourpre qu'il avait vue plus tôt dans la soirée.

Et ses cheveux. Bruns, juste à la bonne longueur – assez pour être agrippés – et légèrement ondulés. Law avait envie d'y passer ses doigts, juste pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il imaginait.

Ace surprit son inspection et lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué.

- … quoi ?

- Rien, sourit Law en buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Les Shirohige faisaient rarement escale à terre. Law se demandait si Ace avait déjà goûté au péché de chair, ou s'il était aussi brûlant que ses flammes dans un lit.

Pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier ses hypothèses : la pratique. Tout comme un homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir abattu des centaines d'ennemis, Ace pourrait très bien prétendre être un homme d'expérience.

Il n'y avait que sur un champ de bataille qu'on prouvait ses dires… ou dans une chambre. Et Law ne niait pas qu'il était intéressé par ce second aspect, après avoir mis le premier à l'épreuve.

Ace soutint son regard et porta son verre à ses lèvres ; un mince sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et Law sut qu'il avait toute son attention. Il ignorait si le gamin était de ce bord, mais il ne semblait pas contre. Ou alors… il jouait. C'était sa manière de prendre sa revanche, peut-être. L'allumer pour mieux le laisser en plan. Ça ne serait que le juste retour de flammes, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- … un dernier _round_, ça te dit… ? murmura Law en se rapprochant légèrement, lourd de sous-entendus.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, chuchota Ace en reposant son verre.

- … bien.

Law tendit une poignée de berries au barman et se leva, récupérant son _nodachi_ resté sur le côté pour sortir du bar, Ace sur les talons.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant le temps que dura leur trajet jusqu'au sous-marin amarré plus loin, à l'abri des regards – Law savait que l'embarcation attirait l'œil, et la discrétion était de mise à certains endroits.

Le _Subnautilus_ était presque englouti sous les flots, seul son bastingage blindé émergeait de la mer agité.

Ils se laissèrent tomber du ponton sur le pont et le traversèrent jusqu'à la porte, que Law ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, donnant sur les profondeurs noires éclairées de rouge du sous-marin.

- Tu hésites… ? sourit Law, amusé.

- Je repère les frontières ennemies, murmura Ace avec un sérieux inébranlable.

Il se laissa glisser à l'échelle et atterrit dans un couloir sombre, où Law le rejoignit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Des tas de couloirs partaient dans tous les sens – Ace se demanda brièvement où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient mener, avant que Law ne lui fasse signe de le suivre dans le corridor de gauche.

Leurs pas les amenèrent devant une porte sombre, que Law déverrouilla en faisant apparaître une _Room_ miniature autour de la poignée.

- … pas de serrure visible. Je suis le seul à connaître l'agencement des pignons et du barillet, alors… personne ne rentre, expliqua-t-il pendant que les ressorts se débloquaient.

- … ingénieux, remarqua Ace avec un sourire. Pas de clé…

- … donc pas de risque d'être dérangé, chuchota Law en poussant la porte.

Ace entra dans ce qu'il devina être la chambre de Trafalgar. Un lit, beaucoup de bibliothèques, un bureau et des étagères chargées de bocaux en tout genre – il préféra ne pas y attarder son regard et entendit la porte claquer en se refermant dans un crissement de verrous.

Il se retourna et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Trafalgar, leurs lèvres se trouvant avec avidité. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec de la douceur et des précautions.

Ce parfum d'épices et de menthe... Ace soupira de plaisir. Si en plus d'avoir un physique irréprochable et une intelligence hors du commun, Trafalgar Law sentait bon...

Ace gémit quand Law glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, alors que le chirurgien le repoussait jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent sans un bruit. Leurs bottes tombèrent sur le parquet, leurs mains fouillèrent entre eux pour défaire leurs ceintures et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, au milieu du cliquetis des boucles et du froissement de leurs vêtements.

Ils dégrafèrent leurs braguettes et les pressions de leurs pantalons, avant de se frotter lentement l'un contre l'autre. Ace, haletant, gémit et bascula la tête en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; la bouche de Law frôla son oreille, et un lourd frisson le parcourut jusqu'aux orteils.

- T'as déjà expérimenté ce genre de combat, Portgas… ?

- Non, confessa l'intéressé en cambrant le dos pour amener son érection naissante contre la sienne.

- … jamais, jamais ?

- Jamais, jamais, répéta Ace.

Law, surpris, se redressa à bout de bras au-dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien ; Ace rougit légèrement, dans la pénombre, mais soutint son regard.

- … ben quoi ?

- Pas même avec une femme… ? insista Trafalgar – il avait sérieusement du mal à y croire.

- Non. J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… c'est pas ma principale préoccupation, marmonna Ace, un peu gêné.

… Portgas D. Ace ? vierge ?  
Cette blague.

Law n'en revenait pas. C'était… fou. Il en avait vu, des bizarreries, au cours de sa vie, mais là, il tombait carrément des nues. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé une partie de jambes en l'air torride… il avait devoir essuyer les plâtres des premières expériences sexuelles de Portgas D. Ace.

La joue d'Ace frémit, et un sourire étira ses lèvres, qu'il pinça aussitôt. Law plissa les yeux et Ace éclata de rire, hilare.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Law… !

- Et tu te fous de moi, en plus ?!

Ace le repoussa sur le côté, reprenant le dessus ; il saisit les poignets de Law, les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête et pressa son sexe érigé contre le sien, à travers les barrières de tissu qui les séparaient.

Il se pencha sur lui et ses cheveux longs balayèrent son visage, alors que ses lèvres caressaient les siennes.

- … t'as vraiment cru que j'avais jamais goûté à ça… ? murmura Ace, aguicheur, avant de s'assoir sur son ventre et de frotter ses fesses contre la dureté qui pointait sous le jean de Trafalgar.

- J'ai eu un sérieux doute, ouais.

Ace sourit, très fier de lui, et baissa les yeux pour voir Law tirer sur son bermuda, découvrant ses hanches et le V de ses iliaques, que le beau métisse parcourut du bout des doigts.

Doucement, Law se redressa, assis au milieu des draps, Ace à califourchon sur ses hanches ; ils se firent face et se contemplèrent longuement avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de son tee-shirt et repousse Ace en arrière.  
Le jeune homme retomba sur le matelas et sourit quand son bermuda glisse le long de ses jambes, bientôt suivi par son sous-vêtement.

Être nu ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique,  
et il aimait savoir qu'il produisait un certain effet à ceux et celles qui profitaient de la vue.

Il avait une nette préférence pour les femmes ; leurs rondeurs, leurs cheveux longs, leurs parfum, la douceur de leur peau et de leurs courbes… mais il n'avait rien contre être avec un homme, si c'était le bon. Et Trafalgar Law correspondait trait pour trait à ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme.

Il regarda le chirurgien envoyer promener ses vêtements d'un geste de la main – décidément, son Fruit était vraiment pratique – et contempla, avide, le corps de Trafalgar debout à genoux devant lui.

La peau de Law était sombre, hâlée par une quelconque origine d'une île ensoleillée de North Blue ; il était mince, plus que lui, même, mais possédait un physique athlétique malgré tout. Ses muscles étaient loin d'être aussi prononcés que les siens, mais ses abdominaux à peine esquissés faisaient saliver d'envie le _Nibantaï Taïcho_ de Shirohige.

Son épaule était sévèrement brûlée, là où la lance de feu avait entamé sa chair, un peu plus tôt. L'une de ses hanches était dans le même état, et son corps était couvert de contusions et de zones à vif.

Ace tendit les mains et caressa son corps nu de la pulpe de ses doigts, partant de ses épaules pour descendre à son torse, refaire le dessin de son ventre plat et tracer des cercles autour de son nombril, avant de suivre la petite ligne brune jusqu'à son pubis, où ses doigts se refermèrent sur son érection. Law sourit et poussa ses hanches en avant ; Ace se mordit la lèvre, mutin, et se redressa pour s'asseoir dans les draps, inclinant la tête pour parsemer le ventre de Law de baisers, remontant sur ses blessures qu'il lécha du bout de la langue.

Le concerné replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son futur amant pour contempler son visage et caressa sa joue, regardant sa langue goûter sa peau et ses lèvres toucher ses meurtrissures.

Ses mains empaumèrent ses hanches et l'attirèrent à lui ; Law suivit le mouvement et sourit quand les doigts d'Ace saisirent ses fesses. La sensation était agréable – ses mains étaient terriblement chaudes.

Ace descendit plus bas encore et promena son nez sur le pli de son aine, descendant à la naissance de sa cuisse, avant de sortir sa langue pour le lécher lentement, son regard plongé dans le sien. Law frémit et appuya sur sa nuque – Ace suivit le mouvement et le prit dans sa bouche avant de se retirer et de promener ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa longueur en prenant son temps.

Tout ça pour mettre sa patience à l'épreuve.

Et s'il y avait bien un domaine où Law n'était _pas_ patient… c'était le sexe. Allumer quelqu'un… soit. Mais l'inverse était moins réciproque. Law préférait largement prendre les commandes, mais il savait que la fierté de Portgas D. Ace avait été piétinée, et qu'il voudrait sûrement avoir l'avantage sur lui cette nuit.

Law laissa échapper un long soupir d'extase quand Ace le reprit entre ses lèvres, ses joues se creusant au rythme des succions qu'il lui appliquait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et le dévisagea en oscillant lentement ses hanches d'avant en arrière, imposant son rythme au pyromane qui se laissa faire, ses ongles griffant ses fesses à chaque heurt de son sexe au fond de sa gorge.

- Plus fort… souffla Law.

Ace obéit, et la force de ses aspirations arracha à Law un cri de plaisir ; il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait pousser le vice à venir dans sa bouche, avant de se raviser – il devait s'économiser pour quelque chose de plus grand, pour reprendre ses propres mots. Il se retira en sentant sa résistance s'évaporer comme neige au soleil et plaqua Ace dans les oreillers, à plat ventre, avant de parsemer son dos musclé de coups de langue. Il retraça le blason de Shirohige de ses lèvres et sentit Ace frissonner lourdement sous lui.

_« … sensible ? »_

Il poursuivit sa course le long de sa colonne, caressa ses fosses lombaires et embrassa l'arrondi de ses fesses musclées.

Ses doigts parcoururent ses flancs, lentement, s'attardèrent sur sa taille et touchèrent chaque grain de beauté sur sa peau laiteuse. Law explorait le corps d'Ace, apprenant par cœur chacune de ses courbes. Ses pouvoirs de Logia lui concédaient une peau douce et sans défaut, sans imperfection, sans rien pour arrêter son voyage sur le paysage neigeux qu'offrait le corps d'Ace.

Law mordilla la jonction de sa fesse et de sa cuisse et Ace frémit, ses doigts se refermant sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il lui jeta un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule et Law attarda son regard sur ses joues rouges et son regard voilé par le désir.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se targuer de voir Portgas D. Ace sous cet angle.

Il sourit et reprit ses baisers, dessinant le sillon de ses fesses de la pulpe de son doigt, avant de le remplacer par sa langue.  
Ace étouffa un gémissement dans l'oreiller et cambra les reins, alors que la langue de Law exerçait son art à la perfection entre ses fesses. Inconsciemment, ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, en réponse aux coups de langue de Law sur son intimité.

- Mmn…

Law sourit et embrassa à nouveau ses fesses nues, avant de descendre ses baisers sur la peau lisse et douce de ses cuisses. Ace s'étira et Law remonta jusqu'à son dos, migrant sur sa hanche pour la mordiller et continuer son chemin sur ses omoplates. Un doigt mouillé de salive caressa son entrée, lentement, avant de s'immiscer en lui. Ace haleta, le visage dans l'oreiller, et cambra le dos pour laisser Law le préparer correctement.

- Détends-toi.

- Me donne pas d'ordre, Law, grogna Ace, alors que deux doigts s'enfonçaient en lui jusqu'aux phalanges. Hhnn…

- Et toi, évite l'insolence… ça ne te réussit pas…

Ace sourit et Law embrassa sa joue chaude, avant d'immiscer un troisième doigt, lentement, laissant Ace s'habituer à la sensation.

Les minutes passèrent et l'attente devint insupportable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais Law tenait à ce qu'Ace soit totalement prêt pour la suite.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui donna l'impulsion pour ladite suite ; le jeune garçon se retourna sur le dos, tendant les bras pour amener son visage au sien et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, levant les hanches pour presser leurs envies fermes l'une contre l'autre.

Sans briser leur baiser, Law saisit ses cuisses et remonta ses genoux, glissant une main entre eux pour se guider en lui ; Ace se dégagea d'un coup de hanches et leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

- … quoi ?

- J'veux pas être retroussé comme une nana, murmura Ace.

- Oh… tu veux diriger ? sourit Law en promenant son sexe entre ses fesses.

Ace acquiesça et repoussa légèrement Law en arrière, l'étendant dans les draps de soie noire. Trafalgar se laissa faire et s'allongea lentement, regardant Ace le chevaucher et s'asseoir sur ses hanches pour se frotter doucement contre lui. Law tendit le bras et sa sphère les éclaira brièvement d'une lueur bleutée, avant que la pénombre ne revienne. Ace entendit le bruit d'un flacon qu'on débouche et sourit, carnassier, quand Law plaça la fiole dans ses mains.

- Et sois généreux. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre hurler autrement que par plaisir.

- T'en fais pas pour ça… chuchota Ace en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Law soupira d'aise quand les doigts lubrifiés du commandant caressèrent son érection, lentement, avant qu'il ne se hisse à genoux pour le guider en lui. Le même gémissement de plaisir s'éleva et, doucement, Ace se rassit sur ses hanches, ses mains plaquées sur son torse. Law trembla, terriblement à l'étroit dans la fournaise du corps d'Ace.

Leurs souffles courts résonnaient dans la cabine bercée par les remous de la mer. Les profondeurs reflétaient les rayons de la lune, qui inondaient la chambre sous l'eau de sa lueur crue, formant des dessins sur les lambris des murs.

Law posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Ace et, doucement, l'amena à lui, avant de le repousser et de recommencer, lentement, inlassablement. Ace se laissa guider, pour s'habituer à la sensation de son sexe en lui, et suivit docilement le rythme, les yeux clos.

Peu à peu, leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent, en même temps que leurs respirations précipitées. Ace creusait les reins, Law arquait le dos ; leurs bassins roulaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se cherchaient. La sueur qui les recouvrait rendait leurs prises glissantes et difficiles, mais ils ne s'en accrochaient que plus fort l'un à l'autre.

Law se redressa et Ace noua ses jambes autour de lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais, alors que le métisse plaquait ses mains sur ses fesses pour accélérer les oscillations d'Ace sur son érection, poussant plus loin et plus durement en lui.

Haletants, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, leurs peaux se caressant, leurs corps s'épousant au rythme de la danse qu'ils menaient. Law le laissa suivre sa propre envie et enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches mouillées de sueur de son amant, l'empêchant de se soustraire au baiser langoureux qu'il lui donnait.

_« Tss… comme si j'en avais envie_…_ »_ songea Ace en lui rendant son baiser avec la même passion dévorante.

Il gémit quand Law creusa les reins et percuta sa zone érogène, ses doigts se refermant sur son sexe ; tremblant, Ace se cramponna à ses épaules, ses ongles lacérant sa chair déjà malmenée par leur combat. Law serra les dents et répliqua en lui giflant la fesse.

Ace sursauta et Law sourit en le sentant durcir encore plus entre ses doigts.

- … ça te plaît, ça, Portgas ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- La ferme, répliqua Ace en rougissant davantage.

Law sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, inspirant son odeur sucrée, léchant la sueur claire qui roulait sur sa peau. Ace le plaqua dans les oreillers et s'accrocha aux barreaux de la tête de lit pour donner plus de force et de poussée au va-et-vient de ses hanches. Law agrippa ses cuisses et cambra le dos en s'enfonçant profondément en lui à chacun de ses allers et retours. Passion, rage et désir de domination se mêlaient pour former un cocktail détonant ; leurs geignements de plaisir mutuel devenaient de plus en plus bruyants et rapprochés, alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard.

C'était un autre genre de combat, qu'aucun des deux ne voulait perdre ;  
Ace, pour racheter sa fierté égratignée, et Law, pour asseoir définitivement sa suprématie sur le jeune homme.

Le moment que Law attendait arriva - cet instant, point culminant, où l'orgasme montait avant d'éclater ; les iris de son amant s'embrasèrent et Law contempla, subjugué à nouveau, le feu pourpre qui baignait ses prunelles.

Et finalement, c'est lui qui céda le premier, quand Ace lui griffa le torse tout en plantant ses dents à la jonction de son cou ; il se raccrocha aux hanches de son amant et se libéra en criant d'extase, avant qu'Ace ne le suive quelques instants plus tard en gémissant lourdement, déversant son plaisir dans les doigts fermement serrés de Law autour de son sexe.

Le silence revint une longue minute plus tard, dans l'écho de la mer contre la coque du sous-marin. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent et leurs cœurs ralentirent au creux de leur poitrine, alors que les spasmes de l'orgasme se dissipaient, laissant place à une intense sensation de plénitude.

Délicatement, Ace se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Law ; leurs pupilles dilatées se sondaient, chacun cherchant quelque chose au fond de l'autre. Ace, enjôleur, caressa le bras de Law et prit son poignet pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche. L'intéressé sourit et se mordit la lèvre, regardant son amant caresser ses doigts et sa paume de sa langue avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

- … jamais rassasié… ?

- Difficilement, chuchota Ace en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Leurs langues se caressèrent et leurs lèvres retrouvèrent celles de l'autre avec délice. Law ferma les yeux et laissa Ace relever ses hanches – la sensation de manque l'étreignit aussitôt, en même temps qu'elle saisit Ace.

La même envie de recommencer les étreignait.

Doucement, Ace s'étendit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son cœur, entremêlant leurs jambes, leurs corps nus et alanguis en travers du lit. Law caressa ses cheveux ondulés, sa nuque, descendit entre ses omoplates, jusqu'au sillon de ses fesses, avant de remonter avec tout autant de douceur, et de redescendre une fois arrivé sur sa nuque. Le mouvement était délibérément lent et doux, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlant sa peau trempée de sueur.

Ace promena ses doigts sur les tatouages qui marquaient le torse de Law, et contempla les cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau.

- … c'est quoi, tout ça… ? murmura-t-il en caressant les longues estafilades.

- Du passé, chuchota Law en suivant à nouveau le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu veux pas en parler… ?

- Autant que tu ne veux pas parler de ta délirante envie de mourir, murmura le métisse.

Ace comprit le message et ferma les yeux, déposant un baiser sur l'abdomen perlé de sueur de Trafalgar. Le roulis de la cabine le berçait, lentement mais sûrement.  
Sa fierté malmenée avait trouvé réparation, et ils étaient quittes. Au moins pour ce jour.

- … Portgas ?

- Mmn… ?

- Troisième _round_, demain… ?

- Dans ton lit ou derrière la forêt… ? sourit Ace à voix basse.

- Les deux sont pas forcément incompatibles.

L'idée d'une séance de sexe entre deux bagarres amusa Ace, qui signifia son assentiment par un baiser supplémentaire.

- On va peut-être jamais réussir à se départager.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est moi le meilleur, chuchota Law avec un sourire dans la voix.

- … _rookie_.

- Allumette.

- Connard.

- Sois poli.

- Comme d'hab'.

- Portgas… menaça Law.

- J'arrête. Bonne nuit, Law.

- Dors. … crétin.

Ace sourit et se laissa dériver dans un sommeil profond, les bras de Law refermés autour de lui, leurs corps étroitement entremêlés, peau à peau, dans le roulis de la cabine silencieuse.

.

.

.


End file.
